New Beginning
by Azkadellio
Summary: Here is my sequel to 'In The End'. How will Tori act now that Jade is no longer her girlfriend? How will Jade act when Tori wants to talk to her? Six months after their break-up, what will happen between them and the gang? Will they get together again, or realize they weren't meant to be?
1. Searching The Debris

**Sorry for taking so long, but here is the sequel to 'In The End'. This story takes place 6 months after 'In The End', and my 2 OC's, Carlos and Jace make a return throughout. Carlos is still Tori and Trina's cousin, but he doesn't show interest in Jade like he does in 'Unexpected'. Jace is still Beck's cousin, but I don't know about him getting with Cat like my last story. Carlos is not a student at HA, but Jace is. Characters or OOC at times, and it is mainly in Tori's POV.**

**Eventual Jori, but no other relationships as of yet. All characters are all currently single. There will be parts will Tori and Trina will speak spanish. Not a lot, but I figure they're latina, but they don't speak spanish in the show that much, so I put some in here.**

Chapter 1: Searching The Debris.

It's been six months since she left me. She hasn't looked my way since. She won't even sit with us at lunch or anything, and no one can talk to her. She either gets up and walks away, or just glares at them until they walk away. Cat seems to be to only one she lets near her, but she won't talk to her either. Sikowitz tried multiple times to get us to talk during class by doing various Improvs, but she stays silent and looks away. I keep trying to get us to talk, to explain what happened with Ryder all those months ago, but it fails every time. I just want us to talk. Is that so much to ask?

"Good morning class. Who would like to hear about my new play?"

With the majority of the class excited for another one of Sikowitz's play, there's a lot of cheering in the class. Minus Jade and I, of course. We both lose interest in acting or singing. We still do when it's required for class, but that's it.

"I'm glad so many people are interested. Now, this play takes place..."

I don't even bother paying attention. I zone out, knowing he won't ask me to audition or anything.

After he talks about it, he tells everyone that auditions are after school, then tells André, Jade, Beck, and me to go to the stage for Alphabetical Improv. I thought he gave up? Oh, well. Might as well try it. Don't want to fail for the day.

"Before I forget, there's a new student today. His name is Jace Oliver, and I believe he is Beck's cousin?" Sikowitz says, looking to Beck for confirmation, which he receives as a nod from the Canadian. "Good. Jace, you join them."

When he says this, the student mentioned heads to the stage. He's slightly shorter than Beck, good looking, which I guess is a family trait considering the two Oliver's look like the could pass as male models, with short hair. He dresses like his cousin, but his shirt is just a plain t-shirt, not a muscle shirt under a button-down. He's slightly less tanned than his cousin, with light brown eyes, that show his emotions more than his cousin.

"Good. The scene can be whatever you wish. If you get the letter wrong, you're out. Cat, give us a letter."

"G!"

"G. Ok, Beck, you start."

Beck - "Good to see you again, Jace. It's been a while."

Jace - "Hey, it happens when you only come home to visit in the summer usually."

André - "I didn't know Beck had a cousin."

Tori - "Just found out myself. How about you Jade?"

Jade - "Kill me."

Beck - "Let's not talk like that, shall we Jade?"

Jace - "Maybe we should talk about something else."

Tori - "Never mind. It was a worthless attempt anyway. I don't even know why I came up here."

Jade - "I'm out."

Sikowtiz - "Jade. Sit. But don't make it a habit of purposely walking away. Beck, O to you."

As Jade sits in her seat, we all look at Sikowitz because of his comment. We can tell he's talking about more than just the class, but usually he stays out of our personal lives.

Beck - "Obviously we're all confused now. What was that about?"

Jace - "Probably not my place to ask, but why did she ignore you throughout this whole thing?" Jace asked me, looking to Jade at the beginning of his question.

Tori - "I gotta go."

I don't give anyone a second glance, or let Sikowitz stop me as I grab my bag and walk out of class. I thought about going to the Janitor's closet, but everyone would guess that. So I go out to the Asphalt Cafe and go on to the stage and lie down, turning my phone off, hoping no one thinks to go there, and that there are no performances during lunch today.

I don't bother to go to any classes after lunch, I just lay on the stage and cry. The new kid notices Jade's reaction to me, and she doesn't show remorse. Hell, she doesn't show any emotion. She willingly walked out of an acting challenge, something she's never done before, just to get away from me.

At the end of the day, I meet Trina at her car. She's silent the whole way home, which she has been lately. I asked her about it during the first week she did it, and she only responded with "Silence is needed more than words some time." Who know Trina could say something so deep?

When we get home, we see another car parked in our driveway. We don't recognize it, so it's definitely neither of our parents cars, so we figure we might as well just figure it out. I'm still in a bad mood from Sikowitz's class, so I don't really say anything, so we go in with little words between us. Walking in, we see our parents at the kitchen table. talking. There's no one else there, so we go over and sit with them. After a few moments, our mom looks to me with sadness in her eyes, no saying anything while our dad sits in silence with the rest of us. Finally, mom speaks to me.

"Honey, it's been six months. Don't you think it's time you forget about Jade? I know you don't want to hear that, but it's not helping anything by sitting alone and ignoring everything."

"What do you want me to do, mom? She walked away from me. She wanted the relationship to end. Not me. She won't even talk to me. Won't look in my direction or anything."

"That's what happens with most breakups. One side is afraid of looking at the other for fear of what may happen."

"Then how come she didn't act like that with Beck? She still looked at him and spoke to him after their breakup. Even if she didn't say much at first, she got over it. Why am I so different that after six months, she won't acknowledge me? Why?!"

Not waiting for an answer that she can't give, I grab my bag and go to my room, slamming the door and crying again because no one knows what to say to help.

After a few minutes, Trina comes up and knocks on my door, asking if she can come in. I tell her yes, but only because she's the only one in my family who actually tries not to pressure me into talking. She became more silent after Jade and I broke up, I don't know why though. I am grateful for her, I just wish I knew her change when she wasn't like this after my breakups with guys in the past.

"Mom and dad asked me to tell you that they want you to talk to someone. A professional."

"For what? I wouldn't be in this mess if Jade wasn't such a jealous bitch and actually talked to me instead of treating me like I'm not even there anymore. I don't need a 'professional' to talk to. I need to talk to Jade, but she doesn't give a shit."

"I know, baby sis. I want you to try it though. We don't like seeing you like this. I know you're depressed, so don't say you're not. Please? At least think about it."

"I will. Thanks Trina. Can I just be alone now? I don't feel like talking or arguing or anything."

"Kay. You planning on going to school tomorrow?"

"I don't know. I'll let you know later. Hey, did you find out whose car that was outside?"

"Mom said it was a rental. Her car broke down and dad said his is at the police station for some reason, so they rented that until moms car is fixed."

"Kay. See you later Trina. And thanks again for not pushing me to talk or anything."

"De nada, sis. See ya later."

With that, Trina leaves, and I go to lay down. I turn my phone on again, deciding to check if I have any missed calls or messages. I may be in a sour mood, but I still miss not talking to my friends.

Cat and André have called multiple times looking for me, and left a few voice mails each, but I don't listen to them right now. I also have some missed texts from André, Beck, Cat, and Robbie. All asking me where I am and if I'm ok. I respond back to each person saying I'm ok, I just need to be alone. Cat of course asks if she can come over to hang out, but I decline, not wanting to talk to anyone. Everyone else lets it go, remembering the pain on my face when Jade walked out of the Improv scene earlier today.

I sit im bed for a few hours, only leaving to go to the bathroom and when mom calls me for dinner. I don't say anything, just sit in silence. Dad doesn't say anything, though I see the pain in his eyes when I look at him.

After dinner, I go upstairs and get ready for bed. After a quick shower, I get changed and go to bed. I tell Trina I might stay home tomorrow, and she says she'll tell everyone I wasn't feeling well when I woke up and stayed home sick. It'll be the first time I skipped school, but Trina understands I need time away from everyone, especially the goth girl.

I go to bed shortly after, hoping tomorrow is better than today, even if by a little.

**I can't guarantee all chapters will be as long as this, but I will try so nothing is missing or crammed in. I don't know how long it'll be until the next update, but I hopefully won't take too long. Feel free to review and give criticism if need be. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Isn's Something Missing?

**Hello again. Welcome to 'New Beginning' Chapter 2. First and foremost, thank you to everyone who is following not only this, but it's prequel as well. Thank you Jeremy Shane for being my first reviewer. Here is your wish for more. I know I said this was mainly in Tori's POV, but I wanted to do a Jade POV for this. I may end up switching between the two every once in a while.**

**disclaimer: I own Jace. Carlos will join later, but not now. VicTORIous is Dan Schneider's, not mine. I will enjoy it until the final episode, then watch reruns and the DVD's. I already watch the reruns as well as new episodes, but I don't have any of the seasons yet. Chapter name is lyric from Evanescance song 'Missing'.**

**If a chapter has a name that I got from a song in some way, I will let you know.**

**Chapter 2: Isn't Something Missing.**

Jade's POV The next day at school

As I walk into Hollywood Arts, I notice that Vega isn't by her locker like she usually is. She usually hangs out in the main hallway before class, talking to André or Cat, but she isn't today. I know I pretend she's not around, but I still feel drawn to her. Everyone tried to talk to me, but I'm afraid of what will happen if I talk to them. My inner walls aren't as strong as they used to be. She weakened them, but I could never rebuild them to how they were before.I wrote her a poem the morning of the Ryder incident. I was going to say it in front of Sikowitz's class to her that day, but seeing Ryder reminded me of how he treated her before. Add in my jealousy, and I went over the top. I still don't know why I blamed her, but my damned pride won't let me apologize to her, or even go near her without feeling guilt.

"Hey, anyone know where Tori is? I haven't seen her." My ex-boyfriend says to the rest of the gang. I didn't even notice them enter the school.

"No idea, man. Anyone see Trina? I saw her car, but not her." I hear André say. I used to think those two would've started dating, but they always seemed more like brother and sister. I need to stop thinking of her.

"She told me that Tori wasn't feeling well. Her stomach or chest hurt or something."

"What do you mean, Cat?" André says. Showing his protective side of his friend.

"I don't know. Maybe we should stop by after school to check up on her. No one should be alone when they're sick."

"True. Maybe we should talk to Trina first? You know how defensive she is of Tori now a days. She hasn't even tried to hit on me lately."

That's new information. The elder Vega always used to flirt with Beck, even while we were dating.

"True chiz. I'll ask her later. Bell's about to ring, so lets head to class. We can talk again later."

As I watch them walk away, I'm truly surprised. Either she really is sick, or she's avoiding me after what happened yesterday. I haven't seen her after that either. I may pretend that she's not there anymore, but I miss her. Weird I know, but I can't help it.

I stay by myself throughout the day. Lunch was as silent as the rest, not even Cat decided to sit with me. I did hear that they're going to Tori's house after school to talk to her. I overheard André talking to Trina in the hall, and she said that they can stop by, but not to mention 'The Heartbreaker', her words. Sikowitz tried to stop me after school, but I just ignored him. I don't feel like talking to anyone right now, especially not the crazy hippie.

Tori's POV After school

Trina texted me during lunch, asking if I was up for talking to the gang after school, so I said yes. I figure I can answer some questions that I know they'll ask. I text her back saying sure, but I tell her just André, Cat, Beck, and Robbie. If Rex shows up, he's going through a wood chipper.

About 10 minutes after school let out, I hear foot steps coming to my door. Trina opens my door slightly, asking if it's okay to come in. I say yeah, not really wanting to make my friends wait too long.

As they all walk in, I notice Rex is with Robbie, so I get up and throw him out the window, and tell Robbie to leave him. No available wood chipper at the time, so the window it is.

"How come you weren't in school today muchacha?"

"Didn't feel too well this morning. Thanks for stopping by to check up on me."

"No problem. We're your friends. Why'd you walk out of class yesterday?"

"I couldn't stay by her any longer. All she does is ignore me, and I'm done with her. She doesn't want me, I will not try to get her."

"Don't talk like that, Tor. You two make a good couple. I'll talk to her tomorrow and have her..."

I raise my hand, interrupting Beck before he can finish his sentence. "Don't bother. You saw how she acted during the imrov scene yesterday. She doesn't care anymore. Let's not talk about her right now."

"Ok? What do you want to talk about?" André says, being the best friend he has been since I came to Hollywood Arts.

Sitting and chatting about nothing for a few hours, I notice Cat hasn't said anything yet.

"Hey, Cat? How come you're so quiet?"

"I'm sad."

"Why are you sad Cat?"

"Because you and Jadey won't talk to each other anymore. I was so happy when you started dating, but then she broke up with you, and you won't talk to each other. I want my best friends back."

"I'm so sorry Cat. I want to talk to her, but she never lets me. She just walk away and ignores me."

"I know. I just wish it wouldn't be like this."

"I know. Me too."

"It's getting kinda late, we should head out." Robbie adds in, checking his pearphone for the time.

"K. Thanks for stopping by everyone."

With the gang saying their goodbyes, I notice Beck and Cat talking quietly to each other. I decide to ignore, thinking Cat's just being Cat.

Shortly after they leave, Trina comes into my room to tell me dinner's ready. I head down with her, and like last night, there's little to no conversation.

After dinner, I head upstairs to get ready for bed. Cat brought my homework for today, so I work on that before bed. I'm felling some-what better, but I think it's only because I didn't see her today. Oh well, no skin off my back.

Jade POV Same time as Tori

I wonder how Tori is. I don't voice it, for obvious reasons, but I hope everything's okay. She seemed more distant than she's ever been, which I guess is my fault.

I get to my house, not surprised by the deafening silence that always rests in what was once considered a 'home'. I don't bother taking my boots off as I walk to my room. I open the door and walk down the stairs to my room, something that was once a basement before I moved into it. I try to work on my homework, but I can't focus on anything. After trying to do it, I give up and get some food. I'm surprised when I notice it's been almost 5 hours since I started my homework. How I never noticed to time I'll never know. I decide to make myself a sandwich, something quick to eat, and head back to my room. I see a note on the kitchen counter as I finish making my food, so I stop to read it. Apparently, 'daddy dearest' is on a business trip for a few weeks. Nothing new there. He does this every once in a while to get away.

After I eat, I decide to take a shower, then just go to bed. I throw on solid black pajama bottoms and an equally black shirt. Before I lie down, my phone goes off, signaling a text message.

_-Jade, meet me in the Blackbox Theater at 7:30 tomorrow before school. Please don't ask questions, or tell anyone. We need to talk.- Beck O._

**This one's a little shorter, but at least there's hope of Jori again. I hope everyone has a good Thanksgiving, and be careful if you go Black Friday shopping this weekend. If you must, channel Jade. Scissors and a bad attitude may help you survive. Adios fellow FanFictioners. Is that what we're called?**


	3. Road to Recovery part 1

**Thanks to Jeremy Shane for reviewing each chapter so far, and Newsies73 for the idea and review. Your idea will come into play a little towards the end of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own the computer I type this on, and the Nintendo 3DS I read fanfiction on. Not much else, I'm afraid.**

**Is it me or is there a sense that Tori's mother is cheating on Tori's dad with that guy Gary that was mentioned in 'Crazy Ponnie' and 'Cell Block'? Anyway who loved Cat's reaction because of the lack of phones and thought Sikowitz betrayed the girls? I hope I'm not the only one.**

**This chapter is the start of a set where Tori slowly becomes her old self. Jori will start to reform at the end of the set.**

**Chapter 3: Road To Recovery Part 1-Building The Bridge**

_**Jade POV**_

I wake up early the next morning, wondering why Beck wants to meet me before school. I do the usual morning routine, brushing my teeth, combing my hair, et cetera. As I get dressed, Beck calls. I'm hesitant to answer, not because of our breakup last year, but because he tends to stay close to Tori to help her. Usually, I'd be jealous and over-protective, but I don't think I have the right anymore for either of them. I eventually answer after a few rings.

"Hello?"

"Are you on your way?"

"Not yet, Beck. I just finished getting dressed. I'll be there in a bit after I get coffee."

"Don't worry, I already got you some. Just get here soon."

"Alright. Give me about 15 minutes." I say with a sigh.

"Good."

With that, he hangs up. Usually I'd be pissed that someone hung up on me, but the urgency in his voice worried me. I grab my bag and head up my stairs to the hallway that leads to the 'living room' of the house. To me it's just a couch, love seat, and a t.v. with some end tables. Nothing more. I grab my keys from the bowl and head to my car.

After the 15 minute drive to school, I see Beck sitting at our usual lunch table, facing away from me. I slowly walk towards him, not wanting to surprise him, even thought he already know I'm coming, I still decide not to risk it.

"Why'd you want to meet me before school?" I ask as I get to him, slowly walking in front of him so he knows I'm there.

"I want to help you get Tori back, but I have to ask you something first." Beck replies, handing me the coffee sitting in front of him.

"What is it?" I ask as I take a sip, attempting to sit down, but he stops me.

"Not here. Let's head to The Blackbox Theater. I'm afraid the others might see us talking."

"Okay? Whatever. Let's go." I say as we get up and head into the school.

After the short walk to the theater, Beck finally speaks.

"Why did you yell at her and break up with her? Did you even bother to listen to her side of the story?"

"I don't know why I yelled at her. I guess my jealousy came back ten-fold when I saw them. I could tell she was uncomfortable talking to him, but I couldn't help but be pissed. I didn't even realize that I broke up with her until she sent me that video a few hours later."

"What video?"

"She sent me the link to a video called 'In The End'. She told me 'I won't shed anymore tears for you, when I never mattered to you'. Does she actually think I never cared about her?!"

"She was upset, Jade. You yelled at her, drove away, and broke up with her. She had every right to be."

"I know, but after the video, I was to afraid and ashamed to talk to her again."

"You need to talk to her. I want to help you two, but she won't talk to you anymore. I'll talk to her, but I can't promise anything."

"What was your plan to get us back together?"

"I needed to find out your thoughts about everything so I knew how to help. I'll talk to her later, but the best I can do is maybe get her to talk to you. For now anyway."

"I appreciate it, Beck. And thanks for looking out for her when I couldn't." I say as the bell to start school rings.

"No problem. I'll talk to you later, Jade. See ya."

We wave as we part ways, him going out the main door and I head out the side door, hoping no one notices.

**_Tori POV_**

Trina asks me if I'm up for going to school today after I wake up. I say yeah, so she tells me she'll be waiting for me downstairs to take us. I'm still not used to her being calm and everything, but I appreciate it because I don't feel rushed in the mornings anymore.

I take a quick shower and get dressed. I wear my usual blue jeans and boots, they're just a darker shade than usual. My shirt is a basic t-shirt, nothing important. I throw on a jacket because it's been chilly lately, and I have some marks I need to hide. I'm pretending to be in a good mood, even though I bet everyone knows I'm not, but I want to work on getting over Jade, hopefully anyway.

I get downstairs and Trina hands me a plate of breakfast, eggs with bacon and sausage, and a glass of orange juice. I eat it silently as she watches me, but I don't ask about it. After I eat, I put my dishes away and grab my school bag, following Trina out to her car, but I get stopped my my mother.

"Tori, before you go, may I speak with you for a moment?"

"What about mom?" I ask, surprising everyone in earshot with the venom in my voice.

"Please talk to a specialist. I know you're hurting, and this'll help."

"I don't need to talk to anyone. I just need Jade to leave me alone. There's nothing wrong with me, so I'd appreciate it if everyone left me alone about this!"

"Tori, calm down. We just want you to be ok." Trina says calmly, noticing how angry I became so easily. Something that has happened an awful lot lately.

"I'll think about it. Are we done now? I'd like to get to school."

"One more question. Why do you wear such long sleeves? It's too hot for them."

"I feel like it." I say, avoiding my mother's eyes. "Let's go Trina."

Walking out of the house, I don't look back to see if Trina's following me or to see my mother's face. I know she's looking at me with a frown, but I don't care at this point. Jade broke me, and there's no chance of me being fixed as far as I'm aware.

I open the passenger side door of Trina's car and sit down, waiting for her, which doesn't take long, seeing as how she's in the driver seat shortly after. We drive to school in silence, she doesn't try to make small talk like she usually does to make me feel relaxed.

Pulling in front of the school, I open the door before she pulls to a stop. I tell her I'll see her later and head into the school to go to my locker and collect my stuff for the first part of the day. As I get to my locker, I see Jade walk by, causing the both of us to stop in our tracks and look at each other. She has a look of regret in her eyes, while mine is almost blank. She gives me a small smile and heads to her locker, while I just stand there. Shortly after the little almost run in, I see Beck walk by, coming from the same direction as Jade did moments ago. When he catches my eye, he looks away, like he's guilty or something.

"What was with that look, Beck?"

"What look? What are you talking about?"

"You look like you got caught doing something you shouldn't. What's up?"

"Nothing. Just something a little personal."

"Ok. See ya later." I say cautiously.

"See ya Tor."

As he says this, he slowly walks to his locker, not looking up. I glance over to Jade, feeling eyes on the back of my neck, and when I see her, she quickly turns away.

"Hey. chica. Thought you'd stay home today."

"Not this time, André. Felt like getting out. Is something wrong with Beck today?"

"What do you mean?"

"He wouldn't look at me, and held his head down as he walked by me."

"Uh, I don't know. I'll ask him later." André says, trying to avoid my gaze.

"Okay, now you're doing it. What am I missing? Why is everyone afraid to look at me?"

"What do you mean, 'everyone'?"

"You, Beck, my mom, and even Jade." I say the last name quietly, hoping he doesn't hear it, which of course, he does.

"Wait, you're mom and Jade? Anyway, I can't tell you about me and Beck, but I want to know about your mom and Jade. Tell me."

"My mom wants me to go to a 'specialist' or something to help me, and Jade froze and became even paler than usual. I know hour past is hell, but as mad as I am with her, I want us to be able to be around each other without feeling pain." I say, letting my emotions be more visual than I originally wanted that day.

"What kind of specialist?"

"For my depression. My parents brought it up a while ago, but I can't. Trina tries to help, but she can't."

"I think you should do it. I know you don't want to." He adds quickly, seeing the angry look on my face. "But it will help. Greatly. Please, do it for everyone who cares for you. We hate seeing you like this."

"I'll think about it. I gotta get to class. See you at lunch."

I walk away before he can say anything, and get to my class earlier than I ever had.

I can't hep but think throughout the rest of the day. Not about classes, and not about Jade, as I usually do. I think about maybe listening to my mom about the Psychologist or Psychiatrist. (A/N: I'm sure which is helpful in her situation, so if you know, please tell me so I can work on that in the next chapter.)

Even in lunch, Andre and Cat told me I should do it. I haven't seen Beck or Robbie yet, so I don't know about them, but Andre told me they'd agree.

At the end of the day, during dinner, I look at my parents as sister.

"I've been thinking about what you guys said, and I have an answer. I want to see the professional you told me about."

**I apologize for Tori seeming to go from one emotion to another at random. To me, it makes sense a little because of her mental breakdown she kind of suffered from Jade. The next chapter will be up by next Tuesday hopefully. I want to aim for weekly updates on Tuesdays. No particular reason, it's just I usually have the chapter done by monday evening or night, so I wait until morning to post it.**

**Thank you for reading and please review. Who's all looking forward to the new VicTORIous episode on saturday? I am, even thought I hope Beck and Jade don't become a couple again. Don't know why. And the song 'Here's To Us' that Victoria sings is one of my favorite ones from the new soundtrack.**

**Also, this is the longest chapter so far, which I am happy about, and I apologize for my ramblings.**


	4. Road to Recover part 2

**This chapter starts off immediately after the last. I don't know what Tori's mother does, but I heard in a few stories she's either an accountant or lawyer, so I'm making her a lawyer in this story. Newsies73, your question will be answered in this chapter. Thanks again to Newsies73 and Jeremy Shane for reviewing again, and thank you Jeremy for telling me I got the songs mixed up in the author's note and being the constant reviewer for this story so far, I appreciate it.**

**If anyone has any couples they'd like to see, let me know, and I'll consider them. Jori stays, and I don't want Jade or Tori getting with anyone else, but the others are open for possibilities.**

**As much as I love the song Jade sang in the new episode, I'm not a fan of Bade. Just getting it out there that Jori is a better couple in my opinion, even if it won't be on the show.**

_Chapter 4: Road To Recover part 2-Support Structures_

_Tori POV_

"Not that I'm complaining, sweetie, but why? You were so against it when we brought it up before." My mother said, obvious skepticism in her voice.

"Because everyone I know said I should and I'm tired of people looking at me like I'm about to hit them."

"We just want you to get better, that's it. We can tell you're in pain but,"

"Stop that!" I yell, interrupting what my mom was about to say. "Stop saying you can tell! All you do is spend time with your 'friend' that you won't say the name of. Dad's at the police station all the time. Trina's the only one who actually tries to help." I say with a sigh at the end, locking eyes with both parents.

"What friend, Holly?"

"Nothing, David. Just a friend from work that I'm helping with a case."

"Are you guys kidding me!? How do you go from caring about your youngest daughter to interrogating your wife!?"

"Trina! Not now."

"Not now, dad? Chiz, no wonder Tori doesn't talk to you two anymore."

"Trina, it's ok. They clearly have more important things to worry about. I'm going to my room."

Not giving anyone a chance to respond, I leave the table, not eating dinner. I open my laptop to look up good psychiatrists in L.A., the whole time I hear my mom and dad yelling at each other. Apparently mom and dad's partner Gary have been getting pretty close lately, and I'll leave it at that.

After I find a psychiatrist, I take a quick shower and put on a pair of pj's, then go to bed. I know it's early, but it's not like there's anything else to do. It's too late to make an appointment today, so I make a note to call in the morning.

I barely get any sleep. I toss and turn all night, having dreams about Jade. In my dreams, she's worse to me then when we were enemies. Not only does she insult me, but she physically abuses me. I wake up a few hours before Trina, and do what I didn't want to do again, not so soon after the last time anyway. I grab a pair of scissors, meaning is quite obvious to me, and cut. I cut each wrist and forearm a few times, letting my blood run down my arm and onto my bathroom floor. I don't make many cuts, and I'm careful not to cut the tendons, that way I can still use my arms and no one will notice it.

I turn on the shower and set the water to hot, barely using any cold, and place my arms under the scalding spray to wash the bloodstains away. I wrap my arms in gauze and wipe up the blood that ended on the floor. It might be my private bathroom, but I know my mother will investigate.

After I'm done in the bathroom, I go back to my room to change. A get on TheSlap, something I haven't done lately, and I'm surprised at one of the updates.

Cat Valentine-At the hospital with Jadey. I hope she's okay. Mood: Upset.

I read the update a few times, staring at the crying emoticon beside her mood. Why the hell is Jade at the hospital? What happened? I try to ignore it, considering my recent history with Jade is far from good, but I can't help it, so I text Cat, hoping she responds.

'What's wrong with Jade? Why are you two at the hospital?'-T.V.

'I can't tell you. I promised her I wouldn't say anything.' C.V.

I sit on my bed, stunned. I still care about her greatly, but again, I can't know anything. Does she truly not care enough about me to have it so I can't know when she's in the hospital?

"Tori! You going to school again today?" I hear Trina ask me through the door. I'm used to her asking through the door over her knocking then opening the door as usual. She caught me cutting a few weeks ago and will occasionally just call without opening the door, afraid she'll catch me again. She tried to tell our parents and friends, but I begged her not to.

"Yeah. Give me a minute. I'll meet you downstairs."

"Kay. I made breakfast for you. It'll be downstairs."

"Thanks Trina."

I wait a moment, waiting until I hear her footsteps descend down the stairs before I call the psychiatrist. After a few minutes, I have an appointment set up for in two days, so this Saturday, at 12:00 noon. I go downstairs and I'm surprised to see Beck and his cousin Jace talking to Trina.

"Why are you guys here?" I ask, unsure why the Oliver cousins would be here.

"I wanted to talk to you, but I'm Jace's ride, so he tagged along for now. When was the last time you and Jade talked?"

"A few months, remember? Since the breakup. Why were you talking to her recently?"

"What do you mean?" Trina and Jace ask at the same time. Trina looks at me, while Jace looks at Beck.

"I saw them walking from the same direction yesterday, no more than a minute between them. You trying to get back with her?"

"No, of course not. I wouldn't do that to you. We just talked."

"About what, Beckett?"

"I was just trying to help."

"Another person trying to help, but doesn't know how." I say with anger starting to rise in my voice. "Is that why when you saw me shortly after your little 'talk' you were afraid to look at me?"

"Let me explain, please, Tori."

"I think you two should leave. You're not helping, Beck. Go to school. We'll see you there." Trina says calmly, looking between Beck and I.

"Trina's right." Jace chimes in, surprising all of us. "Tori looks like there's a lot on her mind, and it's neither of our places to talk to her about it. Not now anyway. Whenever she's ready to talk to you, she will. Let's head out cousin."

"Ok, fine. I just wanted you two to get back together, and I talked to Jade to try to help. See you girls later."

With that parting message, Beck and Jace leave, but I stop them as they go.

"I appreciate it, I really do. But it's our problem, not yours. And thanks for getting Beck to stop before things got worse, Jace. See you two later."

As they head back out, they turn slightly and wave to us, a solemn smile on both of their faces.

We follow the guys out a few minutes after we hear Beck's car drive away. Trina glances is over at me, a silent question in her eyes with the look on her face.

"What's with that look, Trina?" I ask, getting annoyed because she hasn't looked at me like that in over 6 months.

"Beck asked why you wear such long sleeves all the time."

"And what did you say?" I ask as my voice gets higher, anger starting to show.

"Nothing, I swear. You need to tell them. They deserve to know and they can help. They were your closets friends. Let them help you."

"I'll think about it. Can we go now?"

"Yeah, let's go, baby sis."

I follow her out to her car, not complaining about her calling me 'baby' sis because I know it's a throwback to the nickname she gave me when we were in grade school.

I check my phone one last time as we leave, hoping I notice a message or something from Cat, or even Jade. But nothing, so I silently sit in Trina's car. As we pull out to go to school, I speak up.

"Take me to the hospital."

"Why?" I notice the urgency in Trina's voice, but I don't say anything about it.

"There's something I have to take care of."

**I realize the names of the chapters might not fit with the chapter itself, but to me they do because the show that things are slowly progressing with Tori and Jade, and that the chapters tend to end in cliffhangers. I apologize if anyone doesn't like them, it's just how this story is turning out. Next chapter is in Jade's POV, showing why she's in the hospital and her visit until she gets out. I'm going to change the rating to M because of what we find out next chapter.**


	5. Road To Recovery part 3

**Just a quick heads up, this chapter involves something I despise greatly. I have never had it happened to me, or anyone I know personally. If it has happened to you, know you are not alone and it isn't your fault. I don't want to say what is is yet, and I apologize. I hope that if it has happened to you, this doesn't bring up bad memories.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed to the last chapter, and i will be hinting at a new relationship over the next few chapters, starting in the next. A safe warning, if you are not okay with 2 guys dating, you won't like it. Also, I use a couple of words I hate, and don't care for, but the character who says them is a dumbass in my opinion, and I feel he would say that. If anyone is offended, I truly apologize. I mean no disrespect.**

**Also, chapter 1 started on a Monday, and each chapter takes place on a daily basis, so chapter 2 is a Tuesday, and so on.**

_Chapter 5: Road To Recovery Part 3-Poor Foundation_

_Jade POV Thursday Morning_

I can't believe he did that to me. Father's are supposed to protect you and make you feel safe.

Mine hasn't in years, and he took his lack of caring to a new low. All because he refuses to accept that his 'daughter' is a lesbian. I didn't notice the looks he gave me while Tori and I were still dating, but he seemed almost happy when we broke up. A few days after it happened, he actually tried talking to Beck to get us back together, thinking me being gay was just a phase. Thankfully, Beck declined, saying he was into someone else, but never said who.

Anyway, here I am, lying in a hospital bed, because my father's stupidity to accept anything new. Luckily Cat wanted to talk to me, because if not, things could've been worse.

_Flashback-Night Before_

I'm in my room, trying to write a new play to get my mind off of everything, but I can't seem to write anything. After a few minutes, my 'father' calls me down to talk. Thinking it's just to yell at me for my lifestyle, I slowly walk down to get it over with. How wrong I was.

"Jadelyn."

"What do you want? I'm busy."

"Have you gotten over being an abomination?"

"Abomination? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Being a fucking dyke."

"WHAT!? Never fucking use that word again, and how the fuck is loving women an abomination?"

"Don't talk to me like that! I am your father, and you will show me respect."

"Respect is earned, same as the right to be called a father. You have never earned those. If we're done here, I'm going upstairs." I turn to walk away, but my dick of dad won't let me. No surprise there.

"We are not done yet. Get back here now, Jadelyn."

"Fuck you!"

Seeing the anger in his eyes, I regretted saying those words automatically. I go to run to my room, but he grabs me and throws me to the floor, almost knocking me out.

"I'll show you respect you little bitch!"

Before I can fight out of his grasp, he grabs my arms and holds them above my head. I start screaming for help, fearing what he's about to do. It doesn't take long for him to slap me for me screams, and starts to take off his belt.

"You know, you only brought this on yourself. If you weren't such a disrespectful little cunt-muncher." As he talks, he starts to wrap his belt around my wrists, keeping them together. After my hands are tied, he looks at me with a disturbing look on his face. "You're gonna know what a man feels like now, little bitch."

With a sadistic laugh, he takes his free hand, his other still keeping my bound hands above my head, and moves it down to my skirt, pausing to smile.

"This is just so much easier for me. You just had to wear skirts all the time, didn't you? Heh, this ought to teach you to hold your tongue."

Before I can think about what he said, his free hand goes under my skirt, grabbing the side of my panties and rips them down. I start to scream again, which only pisses him off more.

"No screaming! The more you scream, the worse this gets."

He spreads my legs, then undoes the zipper and button on his pants. He then takes his free hand and holds it over my mouth and nose, preventing me from being able to breathe. As I slowly start to pass out, I feel a sharp pain below my waist. Before I pass out, I hear him laughing at how no one will want someone like me.

_Present_

So, here I am, in a sterile, too bright hospital room, with Cat beside me. I woke up a while ago, and she filled me in on what she saw. She got in my using the key I gave her a few years ago. We gave each other keys to our houses when so when the other was sick, the other could check on them. She got there before he finished, which thankfully got him to pull out. He ran. letting Cat get to me. She was worried I didn't respond to her, so she called 911 and the cops. I guess HE didn't want to stick around, so he ran. She told the gang I'm in the hospital, but not why. As much as I don't want anyone knowing, I'm glad because I know it's because she cares. I know she told Tori too, but I won't complain.

"Hello, my name's Doctor Ramirez. I'm glad you're finally awake."

I glance up to see a beautiful Latina. She looks around early 30's, with shoulder length brown hair and cheekbones that are slightly less prominent than Tori's. I'd laugh at the fact that my doctor is a beautiful Latina if I wasn't in love with one already.

Before I respond, Cat excuses herself to use the bathroom, leaving me and the doctor. She looked a little nervous, but I guess it's stress from seeing me in that situation.

"How long until I can leave?"

"Your friend was right. You are impatient. It'll take a while, and you need an adult to sign you out. Luckily, your friend here found you early, so the trauma isn't as bad. She wouldn't tell us who did it though. The authorities have been informed, and they sent someone to get the information from you. They should be here momentarily. Now, you have some visitors outside. Would you like to see them."

"Who are they?"

"They said they're friends from school. There's five of them. Six counting the red-head that was just here."

"Sure, bring them in. I don't care."

A few moments after she leaves, six people walk in. Cat comes in first, with a look of worry on her face. Next is Beck and his cousin Jace, both looking worried themselves, but the same as Cat, though I don't know why Jace would be worried. I barely know him. After them, André comes in, his usual smiling face is set in what looks like a mix of worry and anger. I'm glad everyone's worried about me, in all honesty. I'm surprised at the last two people to enter my room. I was expecting Sikowitz and Lane, they are a little too close to our group than any other group of students. Or even Sinjin and Burf, but thankfully it's not them. The last two are the Vega sisters. Trina looks worried even, but I have a feeling that's more for my situation than me myself. Tori just looks in pain, like seeing me here is killing her. I can't say I'm surprised. It's the kind of person she is, even though we're farther apart than when we were frienemies, I guess she still cares about me so much. I'm glad she's here, I won't lie.

"Hey, Jade."

**I ended on another cliffhanger, I apologize. If Jade seems too relaxed, it'll be explained next chapter. The pain and shock comes to her later. I won't give away who the gay couple is, but I will tell you that I'm working on introducing a third couple as well. I want to put Cabbie in, but under the circumstances of the story, I don't think it'd be a good idea to put it in yet. Thank you to Jeremy Shane, Newsies73, emo-rocker101, sandiw1875, and amal-rukia for your reviews. As I mentioned before, if anyone feels offended by the words I used and/or what happened to Jade, I truly apologize. I didn't feel right writing this chapter because of them. The next chapter will be next Tuesday, and it will pick up where this one ended. Review please. And to the followers who aren't reviewing, please do. I'd like to know what everyone thinks of my story. Until the next time, thank you for reading, and see you later. I'd like to hear your thoughts on what you want to happen to Jade's dumbass of a dad. I have a few ideas, but I want to know what everyone else thinks.**


	6. Road to Recovery part 4

**Hello again. Just a little heads up. There will be no update next Tuesday for Christmas, but the Tuesday after that will be the next update. Thank you to emo-rocker101, Jeremy Shane, and amal-rukia for your reviews and help. I am glad that no one was offended by anything that happened or was said in the last chapter. Starting in this chapter is the beginning of Jori again, and I will hint at one of two new couples. Again, please review and tell me what you think. I won't judge, I promise. Has anyone else noticed Jade calls Tori 'Vega' much less frequent now over before? She calls her 'Tori' pretty much every time they talk to each other.**

**I felt bad for Robbie when he sold Rex. I'm not a fan of Rex, but it was still sad, even though he got him back at the end. My favorite parts of the newest episode. Cat and Robbie having their own Slap update instead of Tori, Cat attacking the flour-bomber, and Jade in that blue dress. She looks good in blue.**

**I may do mentions of my favorite moments from episodes. Until the final episode, they will be of the most recent episode. After that, until the end of this story anyway, I'll do it from my favorite episodes. I will take requests for episodes if anyone wants them.**

**Sorry for the long A/N.**

**Disclaimer: I haven't done one of these lately, so here I go. I don't own VicTORIous. At all. I own Jace, Dr. Ramirez, and Carlos. Carlos won't be introduced for a while though.**

_Chapter 6: Road To Recover part 4-Rebuilding the Structures_

_Tori POV_

"Hey, Jade."

I stand by the door, nervously. I'm afraid of how Jade will react to me being there. Everyone stands by in silence, but Jade and I only look at each other. I see Cat out of the corner of my eye trying to edge me forward, something I'm a little surprised at, but it's Cat. She's smarter than she leads on.

"What are you doing here?" Jade says, barely loud enough for anyone to hear.

"Do you not want me here?" I slowly start to back out, but Trina grabs my arm before I can get any farther away than I already am.

"No, please stay. I'm just surprised you're here."

"I told you while we were dating I wouldn't leave you through a tough moment. I stand by it still."

"Thank you."

"Sorry to interrupt." Jade's doctor walks back in. I barely noticed her leave when I walked in. "My name is Dr. Ramirez." She says to everyone, then looks back to Jade. "Thankfully, the vaginal trauma isn't as bad as usual. Your friend here, " She points to Cat as she talks to Jade, occasionally looking to the rest of us. "got there early enough so it's less than what we see in others. She got there before he could 'finish', so there's no chance in you being pregnant."

"Wait." I interrupt. Everyone else has a stunned look on their faces, minus Jade and Cat, from the news the doctor just told us. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, I don't know if I should tell you. I thought you were all informed by the young redhead, but I guess she couldn't say it. Not that I blame her."

"It's ok, Doc." Jade says, then looks to each of us. "I was raped."

No one says anything upon Jade's words. Dr. Ramirez looks down, ashamed that she brought that up without knowing if everyone knew. I see slight shifting beside me, but all I see is Jade. I can see tears cascading down her face, pain clear on her face. Her eyes are closed tightly, like she's trying to force the thoughts out of her head.

"Who did it?" The question on everyone's mind. We know Jade can be a gank at times, but she's never done anything as bad to have that happen to her. I don't know who asked, all I know it was male. I don't notice anything to tell the voice apart from the others, I just see Jade start to shake in her hospital bed.

"It was her dad. I caught him." We all look at Cat,surprised at how silent she sounded over her usual self. Seeing her shaking almost as much as Jade, everyone instantly feels worse for the situation. Tears are rolling down her face as much as Jade's.

Without thinking, I slowly walk to Jade, standing beside her. I don't know what to say, so I do what comes to mind. I bend down slightly and hug her close. I don't let go, I embrace her as tight as I can, letting her know that I'm there to listen.

We sit there for a few minutes, not saying anything. I hear Beck mumble something under his breath, and I see André out of the corner of my eye step closer to him. I hear Cat start to cry louder, which breaks my heart even more. Someone as innocent as her should never see something like that.

I look back at Jade and see her tears have slowed down, and her breathing has evened out. Gently pulling out of her grasp enough to not wake her, but still stay with her, I turn to the doctor.

"Excuse me. Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"How long will she be here?"

"Not too much longer I suppose. She needs to stay overnight so we can make sure there are no lasting effects. Her attacker choked her long enough to cause her to pass out, but not long enough for there to be lasting damage. As far as I'm aware, she should be fine by late morning to early afternoon tomorrow. I'll leave you all here with her for now. But visiting hours will be over soon. One of you may stay the night with her, but I suggest the rest of you head home and rest. When you get back tomorrow, you can make plans."

"Plans? What do you mean?" Beck says, slight anger still in his voice after the news.

"Well, I assume none of you will want her to go back to her house. Until her father is caught, it's a dangerous place for her to be alone in. I talked to the police and they informed me that they are searching for him, if that helps at all."

"Thank you, doctor."

No one says anything else as Dr. Ramirez walks out. After a few moments, we hear Jade's heart monitor start to beep rapidly. We all look at her, and see that she's starting to freak out.

"No! Get off of me! No!"

We all stand in silence, afraid of what's going on. Without thinking, Cat and I rush beside Jade and try to calm her down as best we can. It takes both Cat and I to yell her name for her to wake up, and partially calm down, enough to where her heart monitor isn't freaking out.

"What happened?"

"I had a nightmare. He's in my head. He keeps calling me worthless."

"Jade, it's okay. He's wrong. You're not worthless. We are all here for you. Don't forget that. We love you."

"Thank you Tori."

She lays down shortly after, but I can tell she's afraid to go to sleep. Afraid _HE'll _be there again.

"I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over. Which of you is staying?"

"I will."

We all glance at Cat. She smiles somewhat, but it smalls slightly as she looks at me.

"It's not what you think Tori. I know things are a little rocky with you two still, and I think this'll help for now."

"I guess it makes sense. It's okay Cat." I look from Cat to Jade, and smile a little at her. "I'll be back tomorrow."

"Thank you. Come by early. Please." I frown at the worry in her voice. I start to cry again as I go back to her and hug her tight. "I still love you." I whisper so only she hears. I feel her nod, as tears start falling from her eyes as well.

"I still love you too." She whispers back to me.

I pull apart from her and smile again, trying not to cry again. I walk over to Cat and hug her tight, telling her to watch out for her, which she nods her head and agrees. I hug everyone else tightly and tell them I'll talk to them later, and the respond by saying it back to me. I get to Trina and we head out. I take another quick glance at Jade, causing both of us to smile again.

"Let's go Tori. I'll bring you back in the morning."

I nod as we walk out of the hospital. I start to cry again as we get into her car. Trina looks at me, fear and sadness in her eyes. I turn to look at her, and she doesn't look away.

"She'll be okay, Tori. We'll tell dad to keep and eye and ear out for him. Jade's dad will be in jail soon, and everything will get better."

"Thank you Trina. Let's head home for now."

**Next two chapters are going to be the start of the therapy sessions for Jade and Tori. One for Jade, the other for Tori, and I'm thinking about posting both chapters on the same day. Thank you for your reviews, and please review this chapter. Until next time.**

**I have an idea for a CaTorAde story, based off of the short scene they did in 'Helen Back Again' if anyone is interested in reading it.**

**I also have plans for a Jori story with fairies. I've always liked fairies, so I want to make a story with my favorite VicTORIous couple. Let me know which story any of you would like to see more. I'm not sure about updates for them yet though. I'll start that story as I get closer to the end of this, so I can focus on one at a time.**

**My thoughts and prayers go out to the families of those slain during the CT Massacre.**


	7. RTR5 SR-Jade

**I'm back with the first half of the 'Structures Reformed' section of the story. 'Structures Reformed' is the last part of the 'Road To Recovery' section of the story. This part is entirely in Jade's POV, to show her first therapy session. Thank you to all of the reviews, and I thank all of you for reading my story and telling me what you think. 'New Beginning' won't be going on much longer, maybe 2 more chapters after Tori's therapy chapter, but there will be a sequel. I'm posting this earlier than planned, and the next chapter will still be up on tuesday.**

**If anyone is interested, I have 2 other story ideas. The first is called 'FairyWood Arts', which is a Jori story where the four main girls get Fairy spirits to guide them. The spirits are of the 4 seasons. Winter for Jade, Summer for Tori, Spring for Cat, and Autumn for Trina. The other is a CaTorAde fic, with Tori and Jade as the parents and Cat as the child. I based it off of the episode 'Helen Back Again', when Sikowitz had them do that for a lesson. I don't have a name for it yet, so if anyone has any ideas, let me know.**

**Please let me know which one you would like to see after 'New Beginning'. I will work on the sequel and the new story at the same time.**

**Disclaimer: I own the laptop I type and post this on, the plot, and the 2 OC's. It was supposed to be 3, but Carlos won't be seen until the sequel. I also don't own Dr. Drew from Celebrity Rehab.**

**Jade is a little OOC in this story. I didn't realize it until recently. I don't know if I mentioned it in earlier chapters, but I'm letting you all know now. I know I mentioned before that there were 2 new couples. The first one will be introduced in this chapter, the second not until the sequel.**

_Chapter 7: Road To Recovery part 5 - Structures Reformed - Jade_

It's been a few days since I was let out of the hospital. I heard from Tori that her dad has taken a personal interest in the search for the bastard claiming to be my father. The day after I was let out, Dr. Ramirez called me to say my appointment with a therapist was in a couple of days. I asked her what she meant and she told me Tori called and set it up. I was upset at first, but the doc explained to me that it was all in good intention, and that it would help me in the long run. I agreed, but I didn't say anything out loud.

On monday, the first day of therapy, I wake up and get ready. I haven't slept well lately, which I think is a form of PTSD, or something. It takes me a little longer than usual, because I stop to stare at myself in the mirror. I don't look any different, except for the black rings around my eyes. I contemplate not going to school, but Tori promised to pick me up on the way. I couldn't tell her no, so I get ready. Instead of wearing my usual skirt, leggings, combat boots, and tight top, I completely change my outfit. I grab a pair of loose fitting sweat pants, an oversized hoodie, and a pair of dirty tennis shoes I didn't know I had. My make-up is non-existant today as well. My hair in a ponytail that was done in a rush.

I hear the horn of Tori's car as I grab my Gears of War messenger bag, wallet, keys, and phone. I falter as I get to the living room, fear striking my features as I look to the spot where _IT_ happened. I don't realize I was still standing until I hear a knock on the front door. It shocks me back to the present, and I go open the door, seeing Tori standing there, worry evident on her face.

"You okay? You look a little out of it." She asks, a little hesitation in her voice.

"I'm fine." I barely whisper that, taking another quick glance at the spot.

She notices my eyes glance at the spot by the couch, and places a hand on my shoulder. "Come on. Let's get you out of here."

I grab her other hand and we head out to her blue Mustang convertible. I give a slight smile, my mood brightening slightly because she got this car because of my black one. Mine's not a convertible though, but no complaints.

The ride to school is silent. I'm in no mood for small talk right now, and Tori can tell. I glance at her a few times, and she always looks away. I see worry in her eyes, which leads me to believe she's thinking about why I froze a minute ago.

We get to school about twenty minutes after we leave my house. She pulls into a spot, and shuts the car off. I go to step out of her car, but she stops me.

"Are you going to your therapy session today?"

"Yeah. How did yours go?"

"Could have been worse. Trina was asked to go with me because of how well she knew me, and she explained how I have been acting lately. They were surprised that I was in a better mood than what Trina was telling them."

"I'm glad. And I'm really sorry about how I acted. I saw Ryder and my jealousy came in stronger than ever. I don't know why, but I guess I was scared you might leave me for him."

"What would make you think that?"

"I don't know. Come on. We'll talk more after school. Don't want to be late."

We both get out of the car silently. I wait for her so we can walk in together. I open the door for her, letting her step in first. I go to head to my locker after I tell her I'll talk to her momentarily, when I notice her stop in her steps. I look around her, and smile at what I see.

"Damn, Beck. Slow down. Save the heavy making out for private."

"Jade!? I thought you were supposed to be at your therapy session today?" My ex-boyfriend said, while hugging Tori's best friend, André.

"That's not until 5 today."

"Hey Tor. Thought you were gonna be in later?" André says to Tori, being unusually shy.

"Change of plans. My parents changed them last night."

"What was going to happen?" I ask, looking at Tori.

"They wanted me to take the day off for myself. I told them I'm fine, so they changed the plans they made. That's why I called you to say that I'll pick you up for school." Tori says with a slight smile when she looks at me.

"I'm glad." I say, as we get on with the day, taking another small glance at the two guys holding each other close.

_End of the school day_

Tori drives me to my therapy session after school. She asked to stay so I have a ride home, but I told her I'll call her when I'm done. Doctor Ramirez said the session will take a bit, anywhere from an hour to two. She told me my therapist was a well known one here in L.A. He worked with a lot of celebrities. He has his own show for celebs with alcohol and drug problems, but apparently is certified for a variety of therapies.

We pull into the parking lot, and I get out, heading to the door. Before I take a step, I feel my body get turned around and a pair of lips on mine. Tori's, to be exact. Even though our relationship is still being worked on, and I'm not sure if we're ready to jump back into things, I happily accept her kiss and kiss her back with as much passion as I can. We release from each other's hold, and we walk into the building together. She promises to leave when I go in, but we both know she'll wait for me until I get out. We walk in, and I go to the sign-in desk, signing my name and the time of my appointment. We wait for a few minutes until the doctor's aid comes out and calls me name. Tori waves at me, telling me she'll be waiting for me.

I follow the young aid into the hallway leading to where the session is taking place. She looks to be about mid 20's, blonde hair. She reminds me of Britney Spears, before she shaved her head. I pay no mind to her, simply following her into the room. She tells me to wait, and Dr. Drew will be here shortly. After almost ten minutes, the door opens, and an older guy walks in, wearing a nice suit, minus the jacket.

"Good afternoon, Jadelyn. My name is Dr. Drew. How are you so far today?" He asks, holding out his right hand for a handshake, his left holding a pen and a pad of paper.

"I've been better Doc." I say, not holding his hand. "And it's Jade. The only person who ever called me by my full name currently has the L.A.P.D. after him, so I'd appreciate it if you don't call me that."

He doesn't look upset, which causes me to believe he deals with comments like that on a regular basis. He takes the seat in front of me, keeping his eyes on me the whole time.

"I wasn't told why you were here. Dr. Ramirez personally requested me, saying you needed reliable help. May I ask what happened?"

"You can ask, but it doesn't mean I'll tell you."

"Understandable for a first meeting. What did you mean by your comment about your name? You said the only one who said it has the cops after him. Why?"

I look at him, and he gets a curious look in his eyes. He looks down, writing something on the paper he brought with him. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, he speaks back up.

"Jade, I can tell you don't trust me, but I'm here to help. Dr. Ramirez has told me that you seemed to connect with her, meaning to me you trust her. Would it be more helpful if she were here with us?"

"No. I don't trust you because I've never been a fan of people like you. I only 'connected' with the dOC because she kinda reminds me of someone I care about greatly. No other reason."

"Care to explain? I don't mean to pry, but it will help you get better in the long run."

"What do you mean it'll help? How is finding that out going to help you or me in any way?"

"You trust her because of a resemblance of some kind that only you know to someone you care about. I just want to find out what it is about them that causes you to react that way to them."

"They're caring, and none-judgemental. Happy? Doc Ramirez was cautious around me. Not prying into my life."

"I'm glad. Tell me about this other person, the one you car so much about."

I sit quietly for a few moments, not looking ar him. Finally, I speak up. "All I feel like saying at the moment, is that I love her. I have for a while, and she's always helped me, no questions asked, regardless of how gankish I acted around her."

"I see. Would having her in here help? It's not something we usually do, but I can see that you won't tell me too much."

"I want to, but I think it'll be better if she stays out of these. She has enough to worry about right now, and even though I know she'll want to help, she needs to get better herself."

We sit and chat about random things. He learns that it was my father I was talking about earlier, and that it was because I was a lesbian that I met Doc Ramirez the way I did. I haven't told him what my father did to me, and he didn't ask. I guess he was trying to to push me because he know it wouldn't help. After an hour, he tells me that wer're done for today, and he'll call me when I can set up another appointment. He tells me I did well, which surprised me because I don't think I told him anything major.

I walk out, seeing Tori jump out of her seat and hug me tight. I don't fight out of it, I actually hug het tighter to me. We walk out, heading back to her car.

The drive back to my house is silent, but it's not uncomfortable, but unexpected. I figured she'd try to ask me what happened, but she was silent the whole way. As we get closer to my house, I'm a little shocked at what she says when she finally talks.

"I have a proposition for you." She asks, not looking away at the road.

"A proposition? What are we, discussing a business deal?" I joke, but I get serious when I see the determination in her eyes. "Sorry. Continue?" I ask, unsure of where she's going.

"How would you like to move in with me? I doubt you like staying there, and we have to room. If you want, I can talk to my parents to see if it's okay with them."

I don't respond right away, which I guess makes her think I don't want to, because she starts to stutter a little, trying to apologize. I place my left hand on her right thigh, getting her to stop quickly.

"I'll think about it. You're right, I hate staying at that house, but I don't know. I'll think about it later, and tell you during school tomorrow what I came up with, K?"

"K. Just know you won't be pressured."

"I know."

**If the therapy session didn't seem realistic, I apologize. I've never watched 'Celebrity Rehab', so I don't know what happens, and I have no experience with them. The next chapter will be Tori's first therapy session, explaining things a little further than I did here. The Beck/André relationship felt a little rushed to me right now, but it'll be explained further in the chapter after Tori's.**


	8. RTR6 SR-Tori

**Here is the second part of 'Structures Reformed'. This one is in Tori's POV, and it takes place a few days before Jade's. The next chapter will explain how Beck and André got together, and will also help get Jori into a couple again. Thank you to every reviewer for your support. Thank you to those that reviewed.**

_Chapter 8: Road To Recovery -Structures Reformed - Tori_

_Saturday 3 days before Jade's Tori POV_

I wake up early Saturday morning and get ready. Mom and dad aren't around that much anymore. Dad found out the mom has been seeing his partner Gary over the last 6 months, essentially when Jade and I broke up. What not a lot of people know, they are officially divorced now. It became official a few day's ago, but they pretended they were still married. Didn't want their depressed daughter to know their marriage fell apart.

Trina was asked yesterday by Jade's doctor to go with me today to give her point of view, seeing as she was the only one that was there for me. Don't get me wrong, my friends were there too, but they didn't know how to react, so they kept their distance. My appointment's at 11, and it's only 8 now, so I grab some breakfast before I get ready. Trina's already up and dressed, which surprises me.

"Morning baby sis."

"Morning Trina. You're up early."

"So are you." She says, an eyebrow raised at me. "I heard you and Jade are getting close already."

"Yeah, so?" I ask, grabbing a bowl and spoon from the dishwasher. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No, but don't forget. You have this appointment because of her breaking up with you, and in a way, breaking you. I don't want that to happen again." She says, a pained look on her face.

"I'll be fine Treen." I say, grabbing the milk from the fridge and the cereal from the counter. "I'll be more cautious this time. I trust her anyway. Isn't that important?"

"It is important. Don't get me wrong, but I hate seeing you so depressed." She says as I pour the cereal into the bowl, her taking the first bite of her cereal since I got to the kitchen.

"I appreciate the concern, really. But Jade and I learned from our past. She knows not to jump to conclusions and talk instead of act more, because she's afraid she'll lose me again."

We sit in silence, me eating my cereal while she finishes hers. After she rinses off her bowl and puts it in the dishwasher, she turns to me.

"I'm here for you, no matter what. I'm gonna go take a shower and get dressed. I'll be down here by 10, so make sure you're ready so we can go."

"You got it sis."

I head into my room to grab a change of clothes and head into my bathroom. Trina and I have our own bathrooms, while there is also one downstairs and one in the hallway. There's one attached to our parents room as well. I take a quick shower and change, then head back to my room to straighten my hair and do some light make-up. I check my Slap and see that there is nothing really going on. Beck and André both say they're in a relationship, but it doesn't say who with. I decide to text André, my curiosity taking control.

_-Hey. I saw you're in a relationship. Who with?- Tori_

_-Hey yourself. It's still a secret. You'll find out soon enough.- Andre_

_-Please!? I won't tell anyone. I promise.- Tori_

_-Chill, girl. You got enough on your mind to worry about me right now.- Andre_

We text back and forth for a while, wasting time and talking about what ever we think of. About five minutes to 10, I head downstairs and wait with Trina. Shortly after 10, we leave. Trina and I make small talk like we used to for the half hour ride to the therapist's office. After I sign in, we wait for a few minutes until I'm told the therapist is ready for me.

I follow the aide to a back room, unbeknownst to me, Trina was asked to follow as well. I turn around to ask her why she's here after I hear and extra set of footprints behind me. She responds by saying she was asked to come with, to give her side of the story.

We get to the room, and I'm surprised to see Dr. Ramirez standing in the room, welcoming us in.

"You're my therapist?" I ask.

"Yes. I wanted to be Miss West's, but because she was my patient at the hospital, they wouldn't let me. The let me be yours though." She responds, leading Trina and me to a couch against the far wall, her taking the chair in front of it.

"How many degrees do you have?" Trina asks, curiosity in her facial features.

"Just the two. I've always wanted to help as many people as I could, so I worked on getting both degrees. It took a while, but I think it's worth it. Now, I asked Trina here to ask her from first hand knowledge as someone close to you, how you were after the breakup."

"She was devastated. She seemed decent enough for the first month, as decent as someone can be after a breakup with someone they truly loved, but after that, it went downhill. She started to keep to herself, which was something she never did. About three months ago, a saw cut marks against her wrists. I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen. After that, I kept a closer eye on her than I already was. At school, I would tell her friends to watch her, especially with something sharp close by. At home, I hid the razors from her in the bathrooms so she couldn't do anything, and I took up doing the cooking so she wouldn't have to." Trina says, sorrow and pain in her voice.

"I'm impressed. Not a lot of people take the time to help. Sometimes they put the work on everyone else. How do you feel knowing all of this now Tori?" Dr. Ramirez asks, little emotion in her eyes.

I take a small glance at Trina and notice she looks like she's about to cry."I'm glad. I'm pissed, pardon my language, that she had to hide everything and enlist the help of my friends, but I'm glad she did it because I know she cares about me and doesn't want anything happening again."

"How did your parents react to you being like this? Did they try to help?" The doc asks, keeping her emotions non-threatening.

"They never cared." Trina says, surprising the doctor, causing me to look away in shame. "Mom was too busy cheating on dad, and dad would barely come home from work. They never showed us how much they loved us when it mattered."

"Tori." Dr. Ramirez now aims her questions at me. "Why did you look away? During Trina's explanation, you hid your eyes. Why?"

"Because I knew their marriage was falling apart. It has been over the last year or so. They kept up the happy couple facade when anyone was over, but as soon as it was just them, or they thought they were alone, they yelled at each other. That alone caused me to have little faith in a lasting relationship. They were together for over 15 years before Trina was born, and they seemed happy the entire time. So if they couldn't last, how could I expect to last with Jade when she started out hating me."

"I should head out. If you need me again, I'll be in the waiting room. Tori needs to talk to you alone." Trina says, surprising us with her departure, not letting anyone make her stay.

After she leaves, the doctor looks back at me with a surprised look on her face. "She do stuff like that often?"

"If she feels it's necessary, yeah."

"Anyway." She says with a small smile. "With everything that I've heard, I'm a little shocked to hear that you're doing okay now. Most people in your situation don't usually seem this okay. It's a good thing, but I can't help but wonder why?"

"Jade and I have started to become closer. After the incident with her dumbass of a father, again I apologize for the language," She waves me off before I finish, meaning she doesn't mind, so I continue talking. "we've been able to stop focusing on the pat and work on the future."

"How about the cutting? Why did it start and when was the last time you did it?"

"It started when I first heard that mom was cheating on dad with his partner. I overheard mom and Gary chatting on the phone. She didn't know I was home, and after I heard her giggle and say she couldn't wait for dad to got to work so they can meet up, I know. So, I went up to my bathroom and grabbed a razor, and cut. A few weeks later is when Trina caught me."

"I know it's not my place to say, but just because your parents had a failed relationship, doesn't mean you will. I know Jade cares about you. When you walked in that first day you were there, she automatically brightened. I don't know anything about the breakup, but she still loves you. Now, I think that's enough for the day. We've made a lot of progress. Even though you seem so much better, I want you to see me once a week so I can make sure you won't relapse. No one wants that."

"Thank you, Dr. Ramirez." I say as I stand up to shake her hand. "When is Jade's therapy session? I hope she agreed to go along with it."

"She did. I can't divulge any information or who her therapist is, but I contacted someone with a lot more experience than I have."

"Thank you again. I'll call you later to set up another appointment."

"Ok. See you next time Tori."

I walk out of her office and head to the waiting room to meet up with Trina. As I walk out, she stands up, and asks me if she's needed. I tell her no, and that we're set to go for now. I follow her out of the building, and into her car. On the way, she asks me how it went after she left. I tell her it went as well as could be expected I guess, and that I have to call later to set up the next appointment.

We stop by a nearby Arby's for lunch. We stay in to eat, then head out after we throw our trash away. I follow her back to her car, and we make small talk on the way home. We pull in a little after 2:30. I didn't realize I was in the office for almost and hour.

I call André on the way back to my room, trying to get some answers about his 'mystery' girlfriend, but he doesn't answer.

Trina tells me she's going to take care of some shopping, and I tell her okay, I'll be fine here. She's hesitant at first, but she soon leaves, telling me to be a few minutes of boredom, I call Cat, and even though she answers, she tells me she's busy with her brother. I don't ask questions after that. I text everyone else, but they all say they're busy, with Jade saying she's trying to write a new play, and she'll call me later when she's done. I don't question her, knowing how she gets when she's in a writing mood. I give up for now and watch 'The Scissoring'. I try to anyway. Jade bought it for me when we first started dating, saying I should give it a try, and I did. I still haven't watch it in it's completion, but I made it half-way today.

Trina finally comes back with a couple of bags from the grocery store. She went out and bought milk, coffee creamer, and some sugar. I don't ask why. The rest of the weekend in non-eventful, except for when my parents try to tell me to take monday off so I don't rush into things. After almost 15 minutes, I finally convince them that I'm fine, and they walk away, yelling at each other as they get into their room. I call Jade and tell her to be ready for school by 7. She argues with me, but I get her to back down, agreeing with me. I only hope her session goes well, and her pain will slowly start to heal.

**I hope I got the therapy session okay enough to were it seems realistic enough. The next chapter will be the Tuesday after Jade's appointment, and will explain how Beck and André got together. Again, thank you to everyone who reviews my story, and I hope you all had a safe and happy New Year. Who all is looking forward to the new episode of VicTORIous this saturday? I can't help but wonder about how Tori and André will be as roommates.**


	9. The Beginning of Healing

**I know this chapter is early, but I hope no one minds. For those who don't know, I started another story. It takes place after a New Years party, and it's Jori. It's called 'The Morning After', and I hope some of you read it if you wish. Without further ado (I never understood that phrase), here's chapter 9 of 'New Beginning'.**

_Flashbacks are italics._

**Chapter 9: The Beginning of Healing**

_Jade POV Tuesday_

I wake up courtesy of a loud beeping. It's not my alarm, I never use the thing. I glance around, surprised at the sight. Miss Tori Vega is currently asleep, curled into my side. I look over her shoulder and see her phone going off. Of course it's her phone. I lay back down, knowing it'll take a while for her to notice her alarm going off and wake up. While I wait, I think back to why she's sleeping beside me.

_After school, Tori drives me home. Throughout the day, our friends would ask me periodically about my therapy session yesterday, causing me to become slightly irritated when everyone started asking me how I was multiple times in the same period. Luckily, they all stopped, minus Tori, when Tori threw Rex into the trunk of her car when he made a comment about me being as messed up in the head as he knew I was. I didn't appreciate his words, but I loved Tori's reaction. We aren't a couple again yet, but I couldn't help but let it slip about how proud of my girl I was at that moment. Everyone turned and looked at me, except Robbie who was currently freaking out over Rex, when I turned to Tori and said a simple 'What?' at her reaction. She gives a small smile, before turning away and telling Robbie that he'll get Rex back at the end of the day._

_After lunch, Trina finds Tori at her locker between classes and tells her that no one will be home tonight. Her dad is visiting a relative over night and Trina's going to a party. She asked Tori if she'll be fine on her own, which Tori replies by telling her to go and have fun for the first time in six months. Trina goes to walk away, then surprises me by coming up to me at my locker._

_"I still don't like you, but Tori does. You can stop by later and hang out if you want, but I'm warning you. You hurt her again, or come home and find you two going at it, I dropkick you out the door as hard as I can. Comprende?"_

_"Yeah, you got it. And don't worry. We won't 'go at it'. We're not there yet. I wouldn't do that to her anyway. I won't rush anything with her. Have fun at your party tonight Trina. You deserve it."_

_"Thank you Jade. That might be the nicest thing you've ever said to me." Trina says with a truthful smile._

_"Welcome. Get to class. Don't want to worry Tori by being late, do you?"_

_"No. You too. See ya later, Jade."_

_With that, the elder Vega walks away. When I look over towards Tori, she's giving me a weird look, like she can't believe what she just saw. Coming over, mouth agape slightly, she speaks up._

_"What was that? I'm surprised she talked to you, and that you didn't yell at her."_

_"I was telling her that she doesn't have to worry about you, you'll be fine. She also told me that I could stop over if I wanted, but I want to make sure you're okay with it. It would only be a few hours, then I'd head home."_

_"I'm okay with it, but I have one problem."_

_"What's that?" I ask, worried that I might not like what she says. I know it's not needed, but I'm worried Tori doesn't want me around. I've become paranoid around her lately._

_"You're not going home alone. You either stay the night, or I stay the night. No questions. One or the other."_

_"Are you sure? We're barely friends right now, and even though we still act like a couple sometimes, rushing into sleeping together is a bad idea. Especially when Trina just threatened me if she caught us getting intimate with each other."_

_"Relax. I didn't mean it like that. There's a spare room at the house, and dad won't be home."_

_"Wait, what about your mom?"_

_"She moved out. Dad caught her cheating on him, and they're divorced. Have been for a few days. She moved in with Gary, my dad's ex-partner. He stayed for Trina and me. Anyway, you'll be staying in the spare room, if you stay. I don't want you alone at your house because of how you froze in your living room earlier today. I don't want you to think about that."_

_"I appreciate it, but I'll be fine. I'll visit, we can hang out, and then I'll head back to my house."_

_"Nope. I won't accept that. You stay with me, or I stay with you. One or the other, no third option."_

_"Fine. You'll stay with me. I'll drive us to my place and to school, then drop you off after school tomorrow. Pack a change of clothes and a pair of pajamas."_

_"K. Wait."_

_"Yes? And make it fast, we're late to Sikowtitz's class."_

_"Where will I sleep?"_

_We start walking to Sikowitz's class, when I finally answer. "My bed. I don't want you in a guest room, and the only other room other than mine is the bastard's, and no way in hell are you staying there. You either sleep in my bed, or the floor."_

_"Fine, the bed. It's more comfortable and the company will be better."_

_"Good answer."_

Well, that about explains it. She originally wanted to sleep on the ground out of fear of us getting too close too fast after everything, but she eventually decided that since the bed is so much more comfortable and it's a queen size, it's beg enough for two. We kept our distance throughout the night, but she's a cuddler, and I actually don't mind being cuddled.

I wake her up after a few minutes. I shut off her alarm after 30 seconds of it going off. The beeping annoyed me. I don't bother to push her away while she slept, so she wakes up still cuddled against me. Her eyes widen at first, but go back to their original size when she sees me smile at her.

"Morning." She says, pulling away from me enough to stretch.

"Morning. You want to shower first?"

"Sure. You're not going to use another shower?"

"The closest is attached to _HIS_ room, and the other is downstairs. I have to cross through the living room, the spot where _IT_ happened, especially. So, no. I'll wait."

I know she notices the pain in my eyes while I explain the situation to her, and she gladly accepts it, not needing further gets up and digs through her bag, grabbing her toothbrush and a change of clothes. She turns back and smiles, causing me to smile back. She makes me weak, and she doesn't even know it.

15 minutes later, Tori's out and dressed. She's wearing her usual blue jeans, and a purple short sleeve shirt. She styled her hair in her usual style, but I notice she has a purple streak on the left side, and a green streak on the right. Before I can ask about it, she tells me the bathroom's ready, obviously. I don't say anything, just give her my usual eye roll. I grab some clothes from my dresser and head into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready.

I come out 20 minutes later. I put a green streak in my hair, like I usually do, and a new stud in my eyebrow. This one is a small spike that Tori bought for me just before the break up. I'm wearing my black leggings and black skirt again, like I used to before HE intervened in my life, while wearing a dark purple long-sleeved mesh shirt over a black tight muscle-shirt. I step out and notice she now has her boots on, and a purple and green feather in her hair. Our hair is essentially the same style, curly and draping over our shoulders like a wedding veil. Her hair is its usual chestnut brown, while mine is a darker shade. I decided to let the black dye fade out, going back to my original color.

We decide to grab a small breakfast of muffins and coffee on the way to school. She guides me through the living room, not letting me look at THAT spot. We get into my car and drive to the SkyBucks stand by the school. As we pull up, we see André and Beck holding each others hands by the stand, awaiting their coffee.

"Well, well. If it isn't the newest couple of Hollywood Arts." I say, startling both of them while earning an elbow the arm from Tori.

"Hey girls. How are our two beautiful girls doing this fine morning?" André says, a wide smile on his face.

"Did you just hit on us Harris? I don't think your boyfriend would appreciate that."

"He understands, and he agrees with him." Beck says, holding Andre's hand tighter for a moment, letting him know he understands his choice of words.

"I've been meaning to ask." Tori starts, only to be interrupted by André.

"That's not a good sign. What's up muchacha?" He says jokingly.

"Funny, Dre. Funny." Tori says as we get our coffee. Black with 2 sugars for me, and a French Vanilla cappuccino for her. "But seriously, how did you two get together? If you don't mind my asking?"

"It happened last Friday night, during a party at Northridge." André starts, smiling as he tells his story, Beck with a wide smile as well.

_André POV_

_What no one realized or knew, Beck and I have 'come out of the closet' not too long ago. We didn't know the other was gay, but we have had crushes on each other for a while, secret course because as I mentioned, we didn't know. Anyway, at the party, a couple of Northridge girls kept giving Beck those huge puppy dog eyes they give him, but he ignored them. "Now you ignore those looks? Where was that while we were dating?" "Let André continue the story, Jade. Okay?" Fine, you win Tori. We'll talk later though Oliver." Anyway, back to the story. After they walked away upset, I walked up to him. I asked him how come he didn't react to the girls, and he told me he didn't find them interesting. At first, I thought it was because they're Northridge girls. They lose they're charm quickly when some girls from HA started talking to him, he brushed them off and said he wanted to hang out with his best bud and nudged my shoulder. I was glad he blew 'em off, but I was kind of upset that he only saw me as his bud, but, as Tori can attest to when you two first became friends, you take what you get. "André! That was private." Sorry, ready for the end? Good. After a few hours of us hanging out and having fun, I decided to drop the bomb. I told him I was gay, and he laughed. At first I was pissed that he laughed at me, but I calmed down when he said I wasn't the only one. At first I thought he meant you two, but then he told me he discovered her was gay a few months after he and Jade split. So we hung out a bit more, got closer to each other. Mind you, we still didn't know how the other felt, but we didn't question it. Things got 'fun' when Hayley and Tara, from Karaoke Dokie, stopped over and tried hitting on us. We tried to walk away, but they followed us. Hayley tried getting with Beck again, and of course, he ignored her, which pissed her off. Finally, my man snaps and tells her he's gay. Everyone was shocked, and she didn't believe him. She told him to prove it. So, as a shock to me and everyone else, he kisses me. I enjoyed it, Beck did, I could tell, and Hayley and Tara said the F words then walked away. We became a couple after he told me he liked me, and I said I liked him. Now, here we are._

_Jade POV_

"Wait, what F word? They said fuck?"

"I don't think they said 'fuck' Jade."

"That's the only F word I know, Tor."

"Two things. One, did you just call her 'Tor'? And two, he meant the F word that insults gays."

"One, yes, I did. Get over it. And two, I want to kill those bitches."

"Don't bother. You don't want to get 'Northridge Fever' do you?" Tori asks, a weird look on her face when she says 'Northridge Fever'. I'll have to ask about that later.

"No, you're right. So, who's ready for school? I'm not, but whatever."

The four of us head into the school, Beck and André hand in hand, and Tori and I close enough to hold hands if we wanted to.

"What was with the look when you said 'Northridge Fever' a moment ago?"

"When you guys gave me ride to school last year, a bunch of Northridge girls rode in the car with us when he took me to school. One of them called me a 'grunch', I fought them, and one of them bit me on the arm. I used anti-itch cream, but it didn't work. It finally faded after a few days, so that was good at least."

"I'm glad you're okay now. I have another question for you."

"What's up?"

"Were you serious yesterday?"

"When, yesterday?"

"When you asked me to move in with you."

"Yeah. I talked to dad, and he said the guest room is yours if you want it. Why?"

"I have an answer."

**Who knows what her answer is? It's kind of easy I guess, but I still wanted to ask. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and please check out 'The Morning After', my new story. I decided also that the Catorade fic I mentioned before is going to be written later in the year. After the sequel to this is done, and I'm done with 'The Morning After', I'm going to write the Fairy Jori fic. If anyone wants a quick overview of it, ask me and I'll send a quick overview of it in a PM. I need a name for the sequel to this, so if anyone has any ideas, please tell me either in a review or PM. Thank you, and the next chapter will be the final chapter to this fic, and I will have it up as soon as I can.**


	10. Standing Tall

**Ryder makes a return in this chapter, and will be seen a bit more in the sequel. Don't worry, things will end better than they did last time. Jade's dad will be arrested and 'taken care of' in the sequel as well. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and I hope to see you all with the sequel.**

**Am I the only one who laughed when André said he ate the pie after he took it out of the oven, and like how André finally has a Slap update? I like Trina's hair, and I laughed at Jade 'scratching her nose' and getting attacked by Robbie. Don't tell her. I have no intention of being stabbed by scissors. Tori looked cute with bed head. Sorry, had to say it.**

**I was worried about Tandre friendship ending, but I'm glad they became friends again at the end.**

_Chapter 10: Standing Tall_

_Jade POV_

"Yes?" Tori asks, when I don't automatically give an answer.

"Yes. I would like to move in with you."

"Yay!"

_Tori POV A Month Later_

Things between Jade and me have been going well, since she moved into one of out guest rooms. Our therapy sessions have gone a lot better than expected by everyone, our therapists included. Our relationship has improved greatly as well. We're a lot closer, and we're on our way to what we were before Ryder got involved. André and Beck had and idea that actually seemed to make Jade smile. I was worried at first until I saw the look in her eyes. André said that when we got back together,who as far as he knew we weren't, that we should double date. Her smile grew when I said sure, causing the guys to smile when we looked at each other and blushed. I haven't said anything, but at the time, I was hoping our relationship would grow from that point on. I guess she has as well because of her reaction when the guys asked. That was a week after our therapy started. Here we are, three weeks after they asked, and Jade and I have a bit of a secret.

We've been secretly dating again for the last two weeks. We're not afraid to tell our friends, but we're afraid of how everyone else will react. A lot of people still hate her for hurting me the way she did. They're coming around now that they see Jade and me closer than we were just last month. The only problem is Ryder seems to be getting more annoying. He hasn't done anything yet, but we know he's planning something. I'm just afraid of what he'll do when he decides to act on it.

Speak of the devil. Here he comes.

"Well, well. Miss Tori Vega and Jade West are close again. Who would've thought?"

"What do you want, Ryder? You want to break me and Jade up again so you can try to get with me? You'll fail, just so you know."

"Oh, it's not that. I just wanted to know how she's doing." He says, obvious lack of care.

"Why would you care? And why ask me? I know you couldn't care less about us."

I go to walk away, only to be stopped by a familiar voice.

"Daniels! What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Ah, Jade. How lovely to see you."

"Can it Ryder. Walk away before you get a pair of scissors in the gut."

"I was just chatting with little old Tori."

"Walk away while you can, Daniels." Jade says, pulling the scissors Cat got her for Christmas last year out of her boot. "You've ruined enough lives for now, don't make me ruin yours."

"Okay, okay. I know when to take a hint. Just, be careful girls. You never know what kind of people are around anymore."

Watching him walk away, I can't help but worry at his words. I look over at Jade who has a similar look on her face as I do.

"What the hell was that about?" A male voice says from behind us.

"Oh, hey Beck." Jade says, as we turn around and see the new couple. "Just Ryder being the dumbass he is. What's up guys?"

"Well, we've noticed how close you two have gotten." André says, glancing between us, but focusing more on me than Jade, out of fear of her reaction.

"Yeah, and? Isn't that a good thing?" I ask, trying not to stutter.

"Are you two together again?" Beck asks, jumping right to the point.

"What makes you think that?" Jade says, while André gives his boyfriend a 'what the hell' look.

"Well," Beck starts, looking between André and me for help, only getting a shoulder shrug from us. "Over the last couple of weeks, you two have been holding hands, sitting super close to each other, and other stuff."

"What. Other. Stuff?" Jade asks, slow and dangerous.

"I thought I saw you two kiss last week in the BlackBox Theater." Beck says in a rush.

Jade and I stand in silence, glancing between the guys and each other. I stutter for a few moments, trying to think of an explanation, while Jade stands there still as a statue with her mouth slightly open. The bell rings soon after Beck said he saw us, and Jade and I rush to Sikowitz's class, trying to put distance between us.

"He saw us?" Jade says in a whisper.

"I didn't know. I thought everyone left for lunch."

"We'll talk to him later. You talk to André, and I'll talk to Beck. Maybe you can find out if André knows anything, and I'll just stick with threatening Beck not to say anything to anyone."

"I don't know. It feels weird."

"Relax, Tori." We stop at the door, her holding my hand and pulling me close to her. "We'll be fine. If you want, we'll tell everyone at lunch. Do you want that?"

"Yeah, but not now. A lot of people still hate you, and I'm afraid they'll think you're using me or something."

"We'll be fine. Come on, don't want to be late for Sikowitz. I hear he has a new play."

We walk into his class, and surprisingly, he's already there. We get weird looks because we walked in together, but we don't care.

"Good, you two are here." Sikowitz says, locking eyes with us.

"Yeah, so? Are we needed?" Jade says, a hint of boredom in her voice.

"You are now. I heard something interesting a while ago." Sikowitz says, a smile growing on his face.

"What. Did. You. Hear." Jade says, sending a glare at Beck, who smiles slightly before turning away.

"You and Miss Vega, are a couple agian. Is it true? The coconut visions have shown it for two weeks. And they do not lie."

"Why is our life always so important to everyone?" I ask, looking at everyone in the class who watches us with great focus.

"Well," Sikowitz starts, walking over to us, stopping a few feet away. "When you first arrived at this school, Toro, Jade hated you. And now, you two are inseparable. We are curious, because since the break 7 months ago, you two looked like you were ready to kill each other. Well, maybe not kill."

"Ok, we get it. You all have no lives and when two beautiful girls hang out, all you guys get hard-ons." Jade states, causing me to blush, and every guy but André and Beck to look away.

"Excuse me. Beck and I do not get 'hard-ons' when we see you two together." André says, defending himself and Beck.

"What about when Jade and I first dated? You said it was hot." I say, remembering Andre's reaction when he first heard.

"That was a long time ago. I'm not like that anymore." André defends.

"Whatever. And what if we are? Is that a bad thing?" Everyone flinches when we hear the anger in her voice.

"Jade, calm down." I say, rubbing the small of her back slightly to calm her down.

"I knew it! The visions do not lie!"

We jump at Sikowitz's reaction, no knowing it was coming. "About time, you two. I was thinking I was going to have to put you two into a 'fake' date again."

"Wait wait wait. 'Fake'? Why did you say it like it wasn't?" Jade says, leering at the crazy teacher.

"Like I said. Visions. Improv! Jade, Tori, Beck, André, and Cat. To the stage."

_No POV_

As the five students get on the stage, a sixth student joins in, unexpectedly, and earning a glare from Jade.

"Mr. Daniels. Why are you here. You're not in this class." Sikowitz states, watching Ryder carefully.

"I transferred over for the day."

"Where are the transfer papers then, Mr. Daniels?"

"Left them in my locker." He states, unconvincingly. "May I join them?"

Sikowitz agrees, but only when he sees Jade give him a nod. He notices the smirk on her face, but ignores it. When Ryder gets on the stage, Sikowitz asks for a scene, place, which he gets from a couple of shruggers. There's some odd nostalgia when it's 'big news at home', which causes Ryder to smile. "Begin." Sikowitz says, when no one moves.

_Jade_ - "Hey honey. How was the tour?" She asks to Tori, who glances at Ryder.

_Tori_ - "It was good. I have some news to share with you."

_Ryder_ - "What's that? Anything, interesting."

_Cat_ - "Tell me tell me tell me tell me!"

Beck and André both look at each other, a look of worry on their face because of Ryder.

_Tori_ - "Yes. The album has been doing well, and they want me to get a bodyguard because of the rowdy fans."

_Jade_ - "I hope they don't stay too close to you." She says, jealousy in her voice at the thought.

_Ryder_ - "That's why I'm here actually. They want me to be your bodyguard, Miss Vega."

_Cat_ - "Maybe Jade and Tori should meet with the guards and pick one they think is suited."

_Beck_ - "I agree. I'm sure she wants to trust her bodyguard without worry, now don't you agree?"

_André_ - "Yeah. Maybe I can. I've been training in self defense for a few years."

_Ryder_ - "No you fucking fags."

"That's it!" Jade ends the game and punches Ryder in the face, sending him off the stage, clutching his jaw.

"What the fuck bitch!?"

"Never say the word again! If you do, my scissors will find a home in your gut, then I'll castrate you with a rusty pair of scissors!"

"Jade, chill out. You don't own a pair of rusty scissors. You know that'll damage them." Tori says, holding Jade's arm.

"That's your concern!? Her scissors!?"

"That's enough! Ryder, I want you out of my class. I will report you to Helen for using that term. You're lucky this is school, or Jade would surely kill you. Now. OUT!"

Ryder runs from the room, while everyone just stares at Sikowitz. No one has ever heard him yell before, and even Jade was a little frightened at it. After a few moments of silence, Jade finally speaks out.

"What was that about?"

"He insulted four of my students. And as I said, I might be your educator, but we are friends."

"Wait, four? What do you mean?" Cat asks, trying to figure out why he said four instead of two.

"The word he said is a derogatory term for the gay community, not just male gays, but females as well. He said that word, and I wasn't letting him get away with it. Jade, I'll see what I can do so you don't get suspended, but you still might. You hit him for the word he used, yes, but since it wasn't aimed you, they might not allow it."

"What do mean, I saw him say it to Jade and Tori, not Beck and I." André says, trying to help.

_Jade POV_

I was shocked that André would do that. What shocked me even more was the entire class agreeing, even Cat.

"Why are you all defending me? I thought you all would hate me for what did to Tori."

"We did. But we hated you because you wouldn't listen, and treated her like you did when you were dating Beck. She didn't deserve that."

Everyone, including Sikowitz, was frozen when Cat spoke. She didn't sound anything like she usually does. She had more seriousness than I've ever heard from my best friend. Without thinking or caring, I give her the tightest hug I think I ever gave anyone, while whispering in her ear how happy I was that she's my best friend.

I stand there hugging Cat, only to pull away when the door opens and Helen walks in with Ryder.

"Excuse me, students. And Sikowitz. Why did Mr. Daniels arrive in my office a short time ago claiming Jade West hit him, almost dislocating his jaw, for no reason?"

"Helen. He said something that he shouldn't have said. Miss West only defended herself, and the people she cares about, because of what he said."

"And what did he say, Sikowitz?"

"He said the word, and don't kill me Jade, fag. And since four of the students in this school are homosexuals, and he said it as an insult, she acted."

"Did he say it to her?"

"No! I didn't. She just can't control her anger!" Ryder yells, earning an angry look from Helen and Jade.

"Mr. Daniels. I would appreciate it if you didn't yell in my ear."

"Besides, you were looking directly at Jade and I when you said it. Face it. You're jealous because I'm with her, and I'll never look at you again."

"That is not true you little dyke!"

"Mr. Daniels. You are suspended, and consider yourself lucky I'm not kicking you out of school. I don't know or care what happened, because I witnessed you yell it to Miss Vega. Get out, before I kick you out of Hollywood Arts. Do not question me." She says when Ryder goes to open his mouth.

He finally gives in and leaves, which is when Helen turns back to us. "Carry on. And out of curiosity, who did he say it to?"

"Us, principle Helen." Beck says, holding Andre's hand for comfort.

"A lot of girls are not going to be happy that you two are off the market." Helen jokes when she sees the two boys holding hands. "Miss West. You will not get in trouble because I know you were defending your friends. But if it happens again, try not to hit them."

"I make no promises."

"Jade!"

"Chill, Tori. I'm just messing around." Turning back to Helen, I continue. "I promise to try. That really is the best I can do."

"I'll take it." Helen responds, sending a small smile to Tori and I, then another to Beck and André. "Good day students. Sikowitz."

After Helen leaves, Tori turns to Sikowitz. "Why does she always say you're name like that?"

"We have a past. I will not tell you, so leave it at that. Class dismissed, and I recommend you head home, André, Beck, Jade, and Tori. I think you guys have deserved it. I will see you all tomorrow."

Watching Sikowitz leave through the door like a normal person, Tori and I head to our seats and grab our bags. André and Beck following suit.

"I have an idea." I say, catching everyone by surprise by sounding so calm.

"No, Jade. We will not find Ryder and kill him."

"Not that Beck. I'm staying with Tori now, and her dad's a cop. He'll know it was me and I promised him I wouldn't do anything illegal."

"Oh. Then what's your plan?" André adds in, sounding a little upset when he said 'oh'.

"Let's get out of here. Not just us, but Cat and Robbie too." I say, looking at the other two members of our group. "Head to Tori's. Hang out, play poker. Something."

"I thought you promised Tori's dad you wouldn't do anything illegal?" Cat asks, sounding like her usual self.

"It's not illegal. Sikowitz sent us home. He'll agree and say he sent you two as well."

"I don't know, Jadey. I have a bad feeling about this."

"I'll buy you bibble?" I bribe.

"Ooh! Bibble!"

"Let's go then."

The six of us walk out of class and head to our lockers to put our books away. On the way, I notice Cat and Robbie walking awfully close to each other. I don't say anything about it, but smile. Tori notices my smile and looks at where I'm looking, getting a smile of her own at the sight. Without thinking, I grab her hand and hold it tight. She doesn't react at first, but soon holds my hand just as tight.

My smile widens at that. Looks like we're back on track. This truly is a new beginning for us.

**This is the end of 'New Beginning', and there will be a sequel. It'll take a while before I post the first chapter. Until then, 'The Morning After' will be where all my focus goes to for now. Until next time. I apologize if the ending is a little rushed.**


End file.
